She Once
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: "And they all admired her when.." Moments with Embry and Leah. Kinda sweet. Rated T for..allot of bad words. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_She broke her ankel because of him once.  
><em>

_"So, just fucking right?" Embry asked with a slight grin, she grumbled slightly. Their going to the Cullen's for some dance thing Edward set up, she looks beautiful, as always. Her hair is curled, as she always curls it for special things, her eyeliner is on darkly, as usual, white eyeshadow, the shortest red dress ever, and red high pumps. _

_"Yes." She answers simply, growling as she tries to pull her dress down slightly, "If that's okay with you, I mean." She looks up at him with innocent eyes and small smile, he laughs and smiles at her. Their in the street, due to the simple fact that he doesn't want her falling in the forest. And that's when she growls and starts heading to the forest, grumbling that it's easier and she won't fall. _

_"What if you fall in love with me?" He asks once their slightly into the forest, she looks up at him with wide eyes and then she yelps, and she's on the forest ground. He starts to laugh, because she's cussing, growling, snarling, so he laughs. But then he notices that under all the loud growling she's whimpering. He holds out a hand to help her up, and as soon as she's on her feet, she's back down. He notices the tear in her eye, but he pretends he didn't because, I mean, come on, she's Leah. _

_"I think I broke my ankel." She says through clenched teeth, he sighs inwardly and pulls her into his arms. She feels oddly calm near him, even though her ankel hurts like hell. He carries her to the Cullen's, and Carlisle has to re-set the bones, "FUCK! Fuck! Your a donkey sucking cock rabbit, you blood sucking bastard! OW!" Edward has to cover Nessie's ears just so she doesn't pick up on Leah's sense of words. Carlisle tells her she probably shouldn't go to the dance thing._

_But they all admire her when she stands up, and somehow manages to gracefully stumble to Alice's Porsche, she sits there without a trail of pain. And she dances. Somehow she does it gracefully, and beautifully even with a broken ankel. Because she's Leah Clearwater, and nothing can hold her back._

_~(~)~_

_She once got so drunk she couldn't walk._

_It was New Years Eve, she was hoping for a better year and what better way to kick off the new year by getting shitfaced? And that's excatly what she does. Nobody has ever seen her this wasted, so it's a shock to everyone that she's the happiest person on earth when she's drunk. She's laughing, she's laughing so hard she's gasping and tears are running down her face. He's just wondering if their from laughing or if she's really crying. Nobody's really sure what she's laughing about, she's not even sure what she's laughing about. She just knows she hasn't laughed in forever, and she can't even think right now, so she keeps laughing. And she's telling everyone their so pretty, and she's just so drunk, it might be wrong, but he loves it. Probably only because she's got that glint back in her eyes._

_"Don't hate me." She begs him, she's sitting by the toilit, he's behind her holding her upright and everyones in the doorway watching her. She's still parshly laughing though, "I don't want you to hate me, your pretty as hell and your my bestfriend, don't hate me." He takes some sort of pride in her words, his only bestfriend ever were Jacob and Quil, and it's possible either of them are his halfbrothers. And she lost her bestfriend, so he takes pride in being called her bestfriend. Even if she's just drunk._

_"Nobobdy hates you Leah." He says tiredly, he's been her care taker all night. She threw him, (and herself) into the ocean, disappered into the forest and he had to find her, tried to take her pants off, cliff dived, laughed so hard all night he was worried she was going to choke, tried to makeout with him atleast nine times, stole his drink four times, and attacked Seth. Nobody else would watch her so he had to. Considering he's her 'sex buddy' he figures its fitting._

_"D- do you love love me? Did you fall in love with me? Cause you look at me like I'm purfect." She slightly slurs, resting her head agaisnt his sholder and looking up at him with round eyes. Her eyes glisten slightly with a few tears, the glint still alive a bit, and everyone is still in the doorway. He looks up and Sam looks completely out-raged, Jacob looks on with pity. Jacob's the only one that knows excatly how long Embry's had a crush on Leah, and excatly how long since that crush turned into a little more. Embry doesn't answer Leah, no matter how bad he wants to. _

_"Right...nobody loves me." She whispers, it's a broken whiper full of heart-break and it tears Embry apart. Then she throws up. She throws up all over the side of the toilit, completely missing it, and somehow manages to throw up all over him as well. It's all over his leg, all over her jacket, her jeans, in her hair. Everybody ews and backs up, and Leah chuckles. Embry's disgusted, but he knows it happens.  
>But they all admire her when she stands up, cleans all her puke off the toilit, off of him, and then off of her, stands up and somehow gracefully stumbles to her bedroom. Even when she's completely shitfaced and can't even walk, she still manages to not only clean perfectly but also walk. Because she's Leah Clearwater, and nothing can hold her back.<br>_

_~(~)~_

_She once went two weeks and four days without eatting.  
><em>

_It was when Seth inprinted. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and die, she lost her baby brother. She won't talk to anyone, and she keeps her door locked. She only leaves her bedroom to use the bathroom and a few times she's caught sitting on the couch watching tv. She doesn't really watch it, she always has a far away look. When someone tries to talk to her she hears them, but not completely. And they can hear her sobs from inside her bedroom, but nobody dares to say so. Embry sits outside her door everyday, hoping she'll acctually open it. She walks out of her room on the second week and the fourth day. He's there of course, he is always there when she needs him. She hopes he always will be. She looks tired even though she sleeps all day, they think so anyways. Really she stays up throughout the day, toying with the necklace around her neck and thinking. She's drained of color, her lips chapped, hair dirty, bags under her eyes. He thinks she still looks beautiful. _

_"Your out." He says excitedly, jumping off the floor with a smile. Leah shakes her head, but doesn't speak. She stumbles, (always gracefully.) into the kitchen. He hopes she'll eat something, she grabs a bottle of wine instead. He follows her, and has her bedroom door slammed in his face. He thought he was her bestfriend, she should talk to her bestfriend right? "Leah.." He's begging, pleading. And it kills Leah to know it's her fault he's sad, so she opens the door with an angry look and a dribble of wine on her cheek. She doesn't say anything but she walks into the bathroom, and he follows. She grabs a tooth brush and sits on the tub, he's standing in the doorway. She puts toothpaste on it and just sits there, staring at it._

_"You need to eat." He tells her softly, Leah moves her head slightly, he knows it means no, "Seth still loves you Leah. He's worried." She sticks her toothbrush under the water and into her mouth, scrubbing harshly, "He loves you, he misses you, he wants you happy, we're all so worried Leah. Please." He keeps saying soft, sweet words hoping she'll see how she's hurting them all, "We love you. And I'm still here for you. You don't look well. Please eat, you need to eat. I need you in my life." Then the tears fill her eyes, he figures she's believing what he's saying. That's when she finally looks at him._

_"Can we pretend I'm crying because the tooth paste burns really bad?" Her voice is hoarse, he's never heard it so broken, and that says allot. He doesn't talk, he just nods slightly. She puts her toothbrush away and walks out of the bathroom. He thinks she's about to go into her room till she comes back with wine. She heads towards the kitchen and sits on a chair infront of the table, she sighs._

_"Make me something good, and allot of it." She whispers, he gets right to work. He's really just grabbing random stuff. Cereal, cause he knows it's her favorite, salad, cause it's healthy, noodles, eggrolls, and then he sets it all infront of her. She stares for what feels like forever, untill she finally takes a bite of the eggroll. He smiles at her and she just keeps eatting and eatting and then finally she's done. She stands up and walks towards the couch, she trips. He can't get up fast enough, and then she pops up, hands on the couch, and she looks at him and smiles. She re-breaks her ankel.  
>He admires her when she somehow walks all the walk to the Cullen's, without his help, and without even a slight trace of pain. Because she's Leah Clearwater, and nothing can hold her back.<em>

_~(~)~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>There will be more chapters after this one! Did I do good?~Flossy<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_She once fell down the stairs because of him  
>~(~)~<em>

_Luckly their at the Cullen's when it happens. It's been three days since she finally ate after the whole Seth imprinting thing, the life is back in her. She's all dressed up to go to his cousins wedding with him, Rosalie and Alice helped her get dressed. She's in a plain black dress that goes to her knees, dark eyeliner, black eyeshadow, bright red lipstick, black heels. She looks beautiful, but then again when doesn't she. She's nervous, because she's just his fuck buddy and now she's going to meet all his family, she's not sure what that means. She just knows, for one, she shouldn't be nervous, for two, she's plain terrifed. _

_"They'll love you." Rosalie says with her hands on both sides of her head, Leah rolls her eyes. She doesn't care if they love her, she's worried she loves someone a little more then she had planned. She's getting all pretty for him, going to a wedding, being his date. How much better can it get? Hint the sarcasum. She puts on the way to high heels and stands up, "Get outta here. Have fun." Rosalie smilles at her, Alice grins and pulls on a lock of Leah's hair, Leah just stares on. Alice places her hands on Leah's sholders._

_"Now, no drugs, and be home by ten young lady!" Alice says in a high-pitched voice, (as though it's not high enough already,) Leah laughs and shakes her head. She walks out of the room, smiling at the two 'sisters' and goes to walk down the stairs. She hears Embry's voice and stops to listen. He says; "I really like her, probably more then I should." And then she falls. Damn those heels. She tumbles down the stairs, but alll she can think is; "He likes me!" Edward is the first one there, considering he's the only vampire in the room and Embry can't move that fast. She cracked her hip._

_"Goddamnit! Every fucking time I'm going to do something I break a goddamned bone! Fuck this fucking bullshit. OW! Carlisle! Your still a fucking cock rabbit!" Once again Edward must make sure Renesmee isn't listening, and he can't just tell Leah to shut the hell up because he knows he'd probably loose an arm, so he lets her sit there and cuss so loudly that people in the next state can hear her. And once again Carlisle says she shouldn't go anywhere. _

_"Leah, you don't have to go." Embry tries to keep her from going, but she rolls her eyes and pushes him away from the bed she's laying on. She puts her feet to the ground and points to her heels, he grabs them and hands them to her. Leah stands up and pushes her hair out of her face before walking out of the room with him. If it were anybody else walking down those stairs everyone in the house would be shocked.  
>But they admire her when she walks down the stairs she just fell down, and goes to the wedding with Embry. Because she's Leah Clearwater, and nothing can hold her back.<em>

_~(~)~_

_He once found out her talent._

_It's a normal foggy and gloomy day in Forks, and she's at the Cullen's. Most of them are gone, shopping, hunting, so and so. He's walking through the backyard to go inside. He hears the sound of the piano and figures it's Edward. He comes into the house through the backdoor and heads to the kitchen. He figures Leah will be there, considering thats basically why she comes here. The weird part is that it's not Leah in the kitchen, it's Edward. And the piano is still playing. Edward hears his un-asked question and simply smiles, leading__ him quietly to the living room. Her hair is up in a pony tail, she's in a black shirt, and she's playing the piano. Beautifuly. He's shocked to say the least. He feels weird so he sits next to her._

_"Your amazing." He says quietly, she laughs and he hears slight bitterness in it, and keeps playing, "I never knew y-" She cuts him off by holding up a hand. He doesn't know what he did wrong, theres a flash of anger on her face and he's terrifed for a moment untill it turns into calm. Him and Edward are shocked by that, once she's mad, she's mad. There's no stopping it. But it seems like something is stoppun_

_"No one did," She says sadly, "They didn't care enough to find out." He feels bad for not asking her..anything really. He's suppose to be her bestfriend, and he doesn't even ask her what her favorite things are, or anything like that. He stares at her, and she turns to him, "And I'm not amazing. It's amazing. It's beautiful. I'm just a tool to show it's beauty and amazment. Anyone can play." She says softly. To prove a point he begins pressing random keys. It doesn't sound to beautiful. It sounds like a five year old trying to play piano._

_"Not anyone." She sighs and moves his hands to play some more, she stares intently at him as her fingers dance around on the keys, and he's fully engulfed in her. Their so into this moment that they don't realize the whole Cullen family plus Seth and Jake are witnessing it. He's scared to look away from her, her eyes have that glint back, it's faint but it's there, and she's got a ghost of a smile gracing her lips, and he's scared if he looks away all of it will be gone in a split second. So he stares into her eyes and tries so hard not to blink._

_"What piece is this?" Edward asks quietly, Leah keeps playing and Embry keeps staring. Renesmee is watching with wide-eyes like she always does, Jacob is shocked as well as mostly everyone else. Jasper is focusing everything on Leah, so he'll feel the peace and calm that's flowing off of her like a waterfall.  
>They all admire her when she stands up, looks at Edward and says;"That wasn't a piece. I was playing from the heart, try it sometime." Then she's gone. Because she's Leah Clearwater, she can do anything, and nothing can hold her back.<em>

_~(~)~_

_She once got attacked by a vampire._

_"Gosh!" Leah screams in her mind, their patrolling. It's her, Seth, and Quil, "Why must we still patrol? We haven't found a vamp in weeks!" She complains, she's slowly walking through the forest, nose to the ground. Seth's singing some song quietly in his head, Quil's thinking about food and Claire, Embry's thinking about sleep. Leah's basically just complaining and thinking about sleep, and then complaining because she's thinking about sleep._

_"So, doesn't mean we-" She cuts him off with the simple thought "Caught something." Their all far from eachother, Embry's the closest to Leah and he's not even that close. Their all running as fast as they can while Leah follows the scent. "I'm gonna rip a vamp apart." Leah sings in her mind. Then it happens. She's tackled, her body smashes into a tree. She growls and stands up, snarling and snipping. She rips an arm off, and then she's knocked upside the head. She's out cold._

_"LEAH?" Seth is shouting over and over, Quil stops running and howls loudly and urgently. Their running and running and finally they've reached her. Embry's there first, Seth follows close up and then Quil. They finish off the vampire, phase and then their picking Leah up and running again. Half way towards the Cullen's she stirs, but never fully wakes up. They get her to the Cullen's and Carlisle starts working on her._

_"She'll be okay in a few days." He tells Seth, they're all realived. Embry was ready to cry and leave the house in fear she wouldn't make it, Seth was crying, Quil looked terrifed, Jake kept saying it was his fault for not phasing sooner, "She should stay on bedrest for a few days." Leah shakes her head and yawns._

_"No way Captain Carly." Leah moves a bit, "I'm going to a resturant. And Embry's taking me, he's paying. It's a date. I'm going to get all pretty and your picking me up in two hours." She orders, Embry's taken off guard but it seems like every one is. Carlisile doesn't even try to say anything, he knows it won't work at all.  
>They all admire her when she goes home, looks stunning, and then goes on a date with Embry. Because she's Leah Clearwater, and nothing can hold her back.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh...This took so damn long to write! Hadda re-write 3 times, and I don't think it's that good ='(. Reveiws = Love!-Flossy<strong>


End file.
